


No Better Than

by Foophile



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foophile/pseuds/Foophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lincoln’s head went back with a groan that was certain to be heard in the hotel hallway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Better Than

**Author's Note:**

> Prison Break and its related characters do not belong to me.

Sara didn't tell them she was coming back to the room. She needed some time alone to think, away from all of the intrigue and secret incestuous audio files. Especially away from the brothers with their long silences and serious glances. They weren't even looking at each other when she'd left them standing at opposite ends of the large picture window that took up half of their hotel room.

When she returned, the room was empty and the shower running in the bathroom. Sara figured Michael was gone and another one of his elaborate plans was already set into motion. Then, she heard a moan - guttural and echoing more than a simple moan should.

It escaped the boundaries of the bathroom through the cracked door and seemed to fill the entire space. Sara knew it was Lincoln even though she'd never heard him moan before and her skin broke out in goose bumps despite the wet heat of the room. Then she heard another moan that was completely different and froze in her tracks.

If Sara hadn't known the other moan was Michael then certainly Lincoln's rough voice calling out his name would have clued her in. A slick smack and then another moan, Michael again, drew her feet to the bathroom door.

Strangely enough, she wasn't surprised. She'd been on the run with them for little over a week and she'd been privy more than once to the men's modes of communication. Most of the time they acted as if they were strangers - Sara spent most of the train ride to Chicago watching them ignore each other.

But then there were times, few and far in between, where Lincoln would look at Michael and they wouldn't be able to look away. Sara was convinced in those moments that Michael silently said more to his brother then than he'd ever shared with her. And Sara, who had been wooed beyond reason but promised very little, was surprisingly okay with that. Plus, she kind of liked watching.

Sara only grew more in favor when, kneeling at an angle in front of the ajar bathroom door, she finally saw them in the shower.

They were both beautiful. There was no other way to describe the two men. Water dripped from their slick skin, defining Michael's long lithe muscles and Lincoln's bunched, bulky ones. Facing each other, Michael was literally wrapped around his brother who held him like Lincoln was afraid he'd wash away. Lincoln's teeth sank into Michael's ink covered neck while his hands caught and held onto a sharp hip and full round ass, encouraging Michael to rub against him like an overgrown cat.

When they moved Sara nearly fell over trying to escape detection yet, thankfully, they not only gave her a better view - turning away from her with a brief flash of two hard wet cocks - but they started to talk.

"How long?" Lincoln growled as he turned around and pushed his brother’s front against the shower wall. Michael sank into a languid spread against the white tiles. Neither man was small and their combined bulk crowded the shower/tub unit from wall to wall.

"You know how long." Michael's voice was strong despite the vulnerability his pose.

Lincoln pressed close to fit his entire body against Michael's back, even stretching his blunt fingertips against his brother's long hands. Sara could practically feel the snug fit of Lincoln's hard cock against his brother's ass and Michael's answering moan ripped right through her. She nearly missed Lincoln's next words.

"What did you do to keep them away from your ass, Michael? Did you let them use your mouth instead? What did you give them that was mine?"

Michael's eyes were shut tight and his hands balled into tight fists. Sara thought he would lose control, push Lincoln away, but then Michael widened his stance and rubbed his coveted ass against his older brother until Lincoln's hips thrust him back into the wall.

"Do you really want to know, Linc?"

Lincoln panted into Michael's turned cheek. "No."

Michael finally opened his eyes and sighed. "Then fuck me."

Lincoln dropped to his knees like a man dying for redemption, filling his hands with Michael's ass and sucking at the wet skin. Michael pushed his ass in his brother's face, silently shouting when Lincoln licked down his cleft and probed his hole with a darting tongue.

Sara's hand was glued over her mouth, keeping in any errant whimpers at the sight of Lincoln tonguing Michael open without mercy and then gently edging in one slick finger and another when the younger man loosened enough to take them.

“Please, Linc.” Michael arched back into his brother’s touch. “We don’t have much time.”

Lincoln actually slowed in licking around the stretched skin. He didn’t seem to care about the time or the fear of Sara returning, and she was almost tempted to barge into the bathroom to see if the man would even stop. Only her fear that they would kept her silent.

When Lincoln finally came to his feet, Michael was shaking, his fingers scraping uselessly at the shower tile. The older man whispered something into Michael’s ear, affectionately palming his ass before landing a resounding smack on one cheek.

Sara barely covered a gasp. She could almost feel the slap and watched avidly as the pink blush spread across Michael’s pale ass. Michael’s face was also red but the grin that spread across his lips made Sara shiver in arousal.

Michael then rubbed his ass against Lincoln so erotically that Sara, already wet from the spectacle so far, almost came on the spot. But Lincoln obviously had had enough. He growled, pushing his brother’s shoulders flat into the wall as sucked on two of his own fingers, made them sloppy with spit, and stretched Michael’s hole once more with the blunt digits.

Michael hissed at the bout of movement, thrusting his ass back into his brother’s fingers then stilling completely when Lincoln replaced them with his cock.

Sara watched Lincoln’s wide cock head squeeze into that tiny space with bated breath.

Lincoln cursed as he watched himself disappear. “Fuck, I forgot how tight you are.”

Michael visibly tried to relax around the intrusion, letting out a long breath that turned into a long groan. Lincoln slid the rest of the way in smoothly and rested, panting against Michael’s back.

“I’m sorry I doubted you.”

“It doesn’t matter Linc. You know I’m yours.”

Sara felt something release in her chest. It wasn’t agonizing, like when her father died, or achingly tedious, like the decision to leave open the infirmary had been. Instead, along with a large helping of regret, she felt relieved.

Sara had already come to understand that she couldn’t stay with the brothers without putting them into more harm than was necessary. Michael and Lincoln would do anything for each other. It was a fact. But Sara refused to be the one thing that divided their loyalty to each other. Their survival depended on remaining together but Sara knew that if she was ever to come into harm, Michael would leave his brother out of some chivalrous sense of duty. She couldn’t let that happen. No matter how much she dreaded the thought of being alone.

“What about Sara?” Lincoln said into Michael’s neck. Sara held her breath, afraid she might miss a word.

Michael craned his neck to glance at his brother. “I love you both, Lincoln. You’ll make me choose?”

Lincoln wrapped both arms around Michael’s chest, pushing into him deeper. “No, never.” Then he nudged Michael’s head over to catch his eyes. “But I had you first.”

Michael leaned in for a moment, as if to kiss him, but instead took Lincoln’s hands in his own, unwrapping them from his waist and placing them under his own on the tiled wall. “You have me now.”

He braced himself, pulled the slightest bit away from Lincoln, and then shoved his ass backwards. “Come on.”

Lincoln’s head went back with a groan that was certain to be heard in the hotel hallway. He whispered something to himself and pulled his hands from the wall, snapping his hips into motion. His arms wrapped around Michael’s torso and shoulder, holding him tight as the brothers moved in stuttered counterpoint.

Sara desperately wished she could touch herself.

Michael’s teeth embedded into his lush lower lip. His eyes were closed and a look of determination was on his face. “Please, Linc. I’m close.”

Lincoln slid a hand down Michael’s flat stomach to wrap around his brother’s cock. He thrust harder, deeper, into Michael, jacking him fast and bringing his brother to the brink.

With a muffled shout, Michael came within moments. Spurting over the tight ring of his brother’s fist, biting his fist to stay quiet, and fucking back onto Lincoln.

Lincoln’s thrusts sped up to a frantic pace for a minute, two minutes, then he let out a long pained groan, smashing his entire weight against Michael and collapsing them both into the shower wall. He pumped his cock into his brother a few more times before he stilled completely and the both of them tried to catch their breath.

“So good. Still so good.” Lincoln panted against Michael’s neck. He kissed and sucked on the skin under his mouth, still milking Michael’s cock. Michael pushed his brother’s hand away with a whine and reached back to grip a round cheek of Lincoln’s ass.

“It’s been a long time.”

They stayed plastered together, Lincoln shivering a bit under the cooling spray of the shower until Michael managed to turn around and kiss Lincoln.

Face to face, they clung to each other again. Hands, lips, whole bodies connected. They both moaned without restraint. Sara could tell they were storing up the memory, the taste of each other. Who knows when they might have a chance to be alone again?

Not that they were truly alone.

Licking her lips, Sara shook herself out of her daze and crept away from the door, a little weak in the knees. She was nearly out of the room when she heard the shower turn off and Lincoln chuckle, “We’re as bad as Reynolds and her brother."

Michael gave one last very satisfied groan, the sound of more wet kisses following.

"No, Lincoln. If we’re better than anyone, it’s them."

Sara could just imagine Michael’s cheerless smirk as she pulled the hotel door shut.

End


End file.
